Harry Potter and the Amazing Green Eyes
by Paige1989
Summary: Harry Potter unlocks a mysterious power in his eyes OotP spoilers. ch. 11 up! New story up! The Marauders Minus One, Please check it out!
1. Harry's 16th Birthday

Author's note: My name is Paige. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it and I expect plenty of constructive criticism so I can improve. Please Review! By the way, if you think the rating should be changed, please let me know. Email: HPHGRWADMMaol.com Email me if you want to contact me about things other than reviewing the story.

Disclaimer: I own no characters or places. I only own the plot.

Harry Potter and the Amazing Green Eyes

__

Chapter One Harry's 16th Birthday

It was a hot day at number four Privet Drive. In fact, it was the hottest day it had been in Britain for exactly sixteen years. The last time it had been this hot was July 31, 1987, the day Harry Potter was born.

"Come on Lily, puuuush! One more good push and our beautiful baby boy will be out!" James said encouragingly to his sweating wife.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh! James, do you have any idea how hard it is to deliver a baby under any circumstances???? Let alone 130 degrees Fahrenheit!! Stop being so damn encouraging!!!!!!!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"

"Stand there **_silently_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

An adorable baby boy emerged within Albus Dumbledore's arms. He is magically cleaned off with a flick of James' wand. The baby had a tuft of jet black hair, identical to his father's, and emerald green eyes, which matched his mother's perfectly.

"Would you like to hold him Lily?" Albus asked gently.

"Of course Albus. He is simply beautiful. James and I have already settled on a name, Harry James Potter."

"That name suits him perfectly, Lily." Dumbledore replied.

No normal Privet Drive citizen would be outside in weather as hot as 130 degrees. Harry Potter was not normal citizen though. Harry was an orphan who had grown up with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley. None of which cared very much about him. He also happened to be wizard who attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He could be seen outside that day. It was his sixteenth birthday but nobody cared, at least no muggle cared. Mrs. Figg had gotten him a nice set of apothecary items but he had not yet received gifts from his friends.

That was why he was outside to begin with. He was scanning the sky for owls. He had just sent an owl to Hermione who was vacationing in Egypt. She had bushy brown hair and was at the top of their year at Hogwarts. He was inquiring as to whether she had received her OWL results, and if so, how she did. This was the other thing he was awaiting, his OWL results that should come at the end of July. He had also received an owl from Ron a couple of days ago telling them that Fred and George were having tremendous luck with their joke shop, The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Ron was Harry's best friend. He was tall and gangly with vivid red hair. Fred and George were Ron's twin brothers, also with flaming red hair. They had left Hogwarts in the middle of their seventh year to escape the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Professor Umbridge.

"Oh well," sighed Harry. " I guess my results will just be late." he told himself as the sun set.

"Get in here and wash up for dinner now!!" yelled Petunia.

Harry had been hoping that Dumbledore's howler would have made her act a bit nicer towards him. "Fat chance, if anything it had made her more bitter" he thought as he trudged inside.

"Boy, hurry it up, we're hungry!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied. At that moment, he was so infuriated with his life, especially now that he knew he would stay with his aunt and uncle every summer until he finished school, that as he peered into the mirror, he saw something that caught his eye. He thought he saw Sirius in the mirror Hermione had repaired for him on the train. Just for a second, but Harry was sure he had seen him. Harry had not thought he would ever see Sirius again, for he had tried the mirror many times that summer with no luck. "I must be seeing things," Harry thought as he looked back at the mirror and nothing but his own reflection was there.


	2. Results and Presents

**__**

Chapter 2 Results and Presents

As soon as Harry finished dinner he dashed up the stairs to look into his mirror. He had gone months without seeing his godfather and suddenly he had seen Sirius in his mirror. He stared at the mirror to no avail. He had not realized that it had been 17 year old Sirius he had seen before, nor that he had to be feeling incredibly emotional, nor that his eyes had glowed to a neon green when he had looked into the mirror before. He also failed to notice his gifts and Results envelope that were laying beside him on his bed.

"NOOOOOO, no, no, no, no!" he yelled with frustration and threw his mirror across the room where it shattered.

"Be quiet up there, Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry sighed. He finally noticed the 4 packages and the O.W.L envelope.

He opened Ron's first, which contained a large sample of everything in his twin brothers' shop, including the fireworks and Ton Tongue Toffee as well as old favorites that Fred and George had "modified". He was going to have fun for the rest of the summer with Dudley!

Hermione got him a rather large birthday cake and a set of hexes and curses for use on Draco and Voldemort.

Hagrid got him a large tin of treacle fudge along with a self-cleaning owl cage. Harry decided to soften the fudge in the microwave after the Dursley's were asleep before indulging on sweets. He set up the cage immediately, ecstatic that he finally could stop cleaning the cage.

Remus got him an extra invisibility cloak for their nighttime journeys that was technically from Sirius as the original was a bit small for three 16 year olds.

"I cleaned up really well," he thought. "These gifts are awesome, I'll give Dudley a Canary Cream tomorrow."

He then reached toward his OWL results. "Oh shit, please let me pass, please let me pass." he thought nervously. He opened it up and read:

Dear Mr. H. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels results. You passed most of your classes exceptionally well.

History of Magic Troll

Written Herbology Exceeds Expectations

Physical Herbology Exceeds Expectations

Final Herbology Exceeds Expectations

Written Charms Acceptable

Physical Charms Exceeds Expectations

Final Charms Exceeds Expectations

Written Divination Troll

Physical Divination Troll

Final Divination Troll

Written Astronomy Acceptable

Physical Astronomy Dreadful

Final Astronomy Acceptable

Written Transfiguration Acceptable

Physical Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations

Final Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations

Written Potions Acceptable

Physical Potions Exceeds Expectations

Final Potions Exceeds Expectations

Written Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Physical Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Final Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Written Care of Magical Creatures Exceeds Expectations

Physical Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding

Final Care of Magical Creatures Exceeds Expectations

Sincerely,

Professor Marchbanks

"Wow, I did a hell of a lot better than I thought I would. Hermione probably got all Os, but Ron and I probably got the same scores." he thought as he reread his letter. After the afternoon from hell, I had a terrific evening, what with the gifts and results.

He was so happy that his eyes glowed neon again. This time he felt it. "Oh my God!!! What just happened. My eyes felt like they were on FIRE!!!!" he thought.


	3. Return to the Burrow

**__**

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and a special thanks to _Potter4Prez _because this person reviewed twice.

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! No reviews no story and be brutally honest!!!

**__**

Chapter Three Return to the Burrow

The next morning he sent owls to Ron and Hemione about his eyes. He was used to his scar burning, but his eyes? This was new. He also sent an owl to Dumbledore as well as Remus, one of them was sure to have an answer.

He had been hoping for the entirety of June and July that he would be picked up for either the Burrow or Number 12 Grimmauld Place. No such luck. At this point the had given up hope. He figured he'd be picked up on his birthday. "Oh well," he sighed. He knew he would have to be picked up by September first because the Dursley's would never give him a ride.

Just then an owl flew to his window. He rushed over to it and ripped an envelope open, but not before reading the return address.

To Harry Potter,

From Albus Dumbledore

Harry, I am pleased to tell you that you will be moved to the Burrow at precisely half past nine tonight. Inform your relatives that I will be arriving by broom. See you soon.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

"Awesome! I _do _get to leave early!" Harry thought enthusiastically as he rushed down to inform the Dursley's that he was leaving. Unfortunately, it was only 6:30.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. I just received notice that my headmaster will be picking me up by broom at 9:30 tonight." Harry said politely so as not to make waves.

Uncle Vernon grunted and Aunt Petunia managed to say "That's good" in a strained voice.

Harry dashed back up the steps to pack his trunk. All his books were strewn over the floor and his broomstick servicing kit was as well. He quickly and efficiently gathered up his belongings and waited. He figured Dumbledore could fix his mirror when he got there because after such a rash act, he regretted it. Maybe seeing Sirius was a fluke, but then again, maybe it wasn't.

The three hours past agonizingly slow but when it was half past nine, Dumbledore arrived as eccentric as ever.

"Hello Harry, how are you? I daresay you're glad to get out of this place." Dumbledore said.

"Hello Professor. I am fine and yes, I am glad to get out of here. Thank you for getting me." Harry replied.

"You are very welcome." Albus said warmly. "Now, lets get going. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"One more thing Professor. I kinda had a fit of rage earlier and flung my mirror across the room. Can you repair it please?" Harry asked.

"Of course. _Reparo_." The shards flew together quickly and Harry ran to pick it up and carefully placed it in his trunk. Dumbledore put a lightweight spell on Harry's trunk and magically attached it to Harry's Firebolt.

"Climb aboard, we have to go." Dumbledore said hurriedly.

They left quickly after rushing down to let the Dursley's know that they were on their way. Hedwig's new cage was attached to Albus's broom. They sped over the countryside quickly and reached the Burrow at dawn.

"We're here!" yelled Dumbledore and four Weasley children rushed out. Fred and George had obviously come to visit.

"Hi Ron, Ginny, Fred, George!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "How are you all? I hear your joke shop is going well Fred and George.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said. "How's it going? Look, I passed most of my OWLs, all the ones I wanted to pass any way."

"I did too." Harry remarked.

"Listen Harry, something really strange was in the Daily Prophet on your birthday. Ron said worriedly.

"What?" All I know was that it hadn't been that hot for sixteen years." Harry asked inquisitively.

Author's note: Had to go to bed sorry, you'll find out next chap!


	4. Weasley's Again

**__**

Chapter Four Weasleys' Again

"Harry, it's You-Know-Who! H-he took over the ministry. Fudge is dead!" Ron exclaimed nervously.

"What!? Voldemort couldn't have, not with Dumbledore around!" Harry remarked disbelievingly.

"You know as well as we do that Fudge wouldn't hear of his return when we tried to get a jump-start on his revival. By the time he realized what was going on, it was too late." Fred interjected.

"Dumbledore has changed the Order of the Phoenix. Now it includes an order of command if it is needed. A back-up ministry, if you will. Dumbledore is the Minister and Mom and Dad are both in his Dept. of Mysteries so they can recruit spies." George added.

"Of course, the aurors will stay aurors and You-Know-Who has no clue about our ministry, at least we hope he doesn't." Ginny said.

Ginny looked amazing. She had grown from a young girl to a young woman. Her beautiful red hair was pulled up in a ponytail which glinted in the sunlight. Harry also noticed that she had made a Prefect.

Ron had also matured. He was no longer tall and gangly, just tall. He had filled out during the summer and looked like a young man instead of a boy. Not that Harry hadn't filled out as well. He had grown six inches and become much more muscular.

"Wow, Harry's hot," Ginny thought to herself, suddenly overcome by her old shyness. When she was younger, she had been infatuated by Harry's fame, now it was his looks. Not to mention, he had saved her life again in the four years he had known her.

"Whoa, Ginny's cute." Harry thought to himself. He had never thought this way about Ginny before. She had always been the little girl he rescued, the little girl that had a crush on HIM, not the other way around.

"Harry, there is something else too. Voldemort took over the ministry once before. On the day you were born sixteen years ago. It was also the hottest it had been until your birthday this year. There has to be a connection, but I'm not sure what it is yet. Neither are Mom or Dad." Ron blurted out nervously.

"That's not the only thing weird about my birthday. I also glanced in the mirror Sirius had gotten me and thought I saw him in the mirror for a split second, then he was gone. Then yesterday, after I had received my gifts by owl, by the way thanks, my eyes glowed this neon green and they felt like they were on fire! I think it was because I was happier than I had been in months." Harry hurriedly exclaimed.

"That is strange, Harry." Fred and George said worriedly simultaneously.

"Maybe Dad can help us sort this out." Ginny said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly. "Did you all forget I was here?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry sir. What do you think about the events we discussed?" Harry asked politely.

"Well for one, I am PROFESSOR Dumbledore." he said with laughter in his voice. "I also am intrigued by the events. Harry, have your eyes ever glowed and burned before?"

"No sir. Nor had I ever seen Sirius in my mirror. And yes, I was positive that it was Sirius I had witnessed." Harry quickly said.

"Well, let me talk to the other Order members before I come to any conclusions, though I think I know what is going on. There will be a meeting tonight at seven and I will be sure to bring up your ailments." Dumbledore told them. "Now I must go in and talk to your parents, why don't you all de-gnome your garden and then let Harry get some rest."

"Yes sir." they all replied simultaneously. They began gathering gnomes quickly and efficiently as they all had had sufficient practice.

After they had finished their de-gnoming, they trudged inside, hot and sweaty. They took showers and got ready to eat lunch.

"So Harry, what do you want for lunch dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked warmly. "Grilled cheese or fruit salad?"

"Fruit salad please" Harry replied politely.

"Harry, what do you reckon Dumbledore thinks is up with the strange coincidences lately?" Ron asked inquisitively.

"I dunno, maybe Voldemort gave me a non-visible eye scar." Harry replied jokinly. "I figure we'll find out tomorrow morning. By the way, Mrs. Weasly, when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"I thought we'd try to go on August fourth, next Wednesday." she answered.

"I haven't gotten my school list yet, have y'all?" Harry asked.

"No, I guess with You-Know-Who, Dumbledore a bit preoccupied. We'll get them before Wednesday, I'm sure. In fact, he said we'd have them by tomorrow." George said.


	5. Harry's Special Gift

Author's Note: Hey, thanks to all my reviewers! Especially Kigomae who reviewed twice, Tanydwr, who reviewed a few times, but quadruple thanks to Sinky101 for reviewing four times!! If anyone has ideas that they want in the story, put it in your review!!

Chapter 5 Harry's Special Gift

"Harry, the meeting's over. Please come down here." Mrs. Weasley called up.

Harry rushed downstairs, eager to find out what the Order had decided about his strange eyes. He also wanted to know why the weather was so peculiar desperately.

"Harry, we believe that you may have inherited Lily's special gift. We were beginning to think you hadn't, all these years without a sign. This gift is why so many people comment on your eye color. For your mother could do the most extraordinary things with her eyes. Like yours, they glowed neon and burned when she used her powers. The burning will lessen in time, your eyes are not used to the power yet." Dumbledore began.

"Lily could bring back the dead and heal grevious wounds. She could even transfigure with her eyes. She was an animagus, she could transfigure into a phoenix, the most beautiful of all, she had distinguishing green eyes and auburn plumage while her tail was the brightest, most real gold color of all phoenixes." Professor McGonagall remarked. She, of course, was proudest of Lily for her transfiguration techniques.

"Your mother was even better at charms than she was at transfiguration." Albus said. "She was knew more charms than most of the N.E.W.T students by the time she got to her second year. Her entire first year she spent all free time in the library studying charms, the thing she enjoyed as much as James enjoyed Quidditch." he finished.

"Harry, you must harness your new power. Lily could heal and bring back to life because she was good. If anyone evil got a hold of your power they could injure and kill." Arthur warned.

"I will personally help you train you to control your powers." McGonagall announced. "Of course Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape will assist me."

"Which brings us to our next order of business. You and the Weasleys' plus Hermione will be coming to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer holidays." Dumbledore proclaimed.

"Cool! Does Professor Flitwick know about my eyes?" Harry asked, being he was the charms professor, it would make sense that he help train Harry.

"No, not yet. I will notify him when the time is right. Your schedule for the rest of the summer is as follows:

**_Monday Wednesday Friday_**

Eye Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall 10 am

Occulemency with Professor Snape 11am

Lunch 12pm

Double Eye healing with Madame Pomfrey 2pm

Free Period 4pm

Bring Back the Dead with Professor Dumbledore 5pm

**Tuesday Thursday**

Double Eye Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall 9am

Eye Healing with Madame Pomfrey 11am

Lunch 12pm

Double Occulemency with Prof. Snape 2pm

Double Bring Back the Dead with Prof. Dumbledore 4pm

**Saturday**

Occulemency with Prof. Snape 10am

Free Period 11am

Lunch 12pm

Eye Healing with Madame Pomfrey 2pm

Eye Transfiguration 3pm

Bring Back the Dead with Prof. Dumbledore 4pm

Free Period 5pm

"We have decided that this way, if you pass our tests at the end of the summer, you won't have to take these after your regular classes. If not, you will have to continue. You will probably continue eye transfiguration and bringing back the dead into the school year. Madame Pomfrey will request your help in the hospital wing if you pass her test with an E or better." Dumbledore quickly explained.

Harry just stared dumbfounded. "What about the strange weather patterns?" he asked imploringly. "I mean, does the weather have anything to do with my eyes or is it something entirely different?"

"We believe it has something to do with the prophecy. The day you were born, Voldemort wanted you dead. You were the most powerful wizard to live since Voldemort himself. As you discovered your new power on your birthday, you became more powerful still, causing a heat wave. Unless I'm much mistaken, your eyes also can control the weather, I want you to explore this in your free time. Concentrate on changing the weather and if you succeed, I will give you lessons on that as well. That was something James could do to ensure good Quidditch conditions." Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you sir, for answering my questions. Should I go get my trunk?" Harry asked.

"Your things, as well as the Weasleys' have been safely transported to Hogwarts already. We will travel by portkey, well two port keys, it will be much less crowded. Hermione is already at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"What about my new books and potions ingredients?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"We took money from your account and purchased your things. Your money is also in your dormitory. We also got owl-order catalogs so you can order what you wish, including the Weasleys' merchandise." Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you sir. Er, can I go upstairs now, or is there something else?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Run along Harry." Dumbledore said while chuckling at his impatience.

Thanks for reading, now review!!!! I am picking up Tanydwr's moto: you read it, now review it! By the way, Tanydwr is working on a terrific long HP fic called Curses, Prophecies and Elemental Guardians! Read that too!!!


	6. Back to Hogwarts Early?

Disclaimer: I wish I was JK, but alas, that dream has never come to pass. I do not own any characters or locations you recognize are hers, not mine. If they were, well I'd have them published and be a multi-millionaire, now wouldn't I?

**__**

Chapter 6 Back to Hogwarts- Early?

Harry dashed up to Ron and told him everything, as always. And, as always, Ron looked flabbergasted.

"Wow, that's cool Harry. Maybe you could bring back Sirius." he replied jokingly, he thought that bringing back the dead was impossible and that Harry was exaggerating. (A/N-we all know how his jokes turn out-hint hint)

It seemed to have just hit Harry that he could bring back his parents and Sirius. It obviously had some effect, for he didn't notice that Ron's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He got that old gleam back in his eyes. "Ron, I could bring back my mom and dad too. I could even heal the Longbottoms!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, I was JOKING!! The only way you will bring back the dead is if Neville Longbottom becomes a straight O student!" Ron said, looking incredulous. (A/N-again, we all know RonJ )

"Dumbledore said that I probably inherited those traits. My mom had them, so it is possible." Harry retorted defensively.

"You're just up in the clouds because you have yet more new powers! Get over yourself. I doubt very seriously if you'll ever bring back the dead!!!" Ron yelled angrily, yet again jealous of his best friend.

"If you're going to be this way, fine, just LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Harry yelled back.

"I will, you go brag to someone else, I don't want to hear it anymore!!!" Ron screamed, slamming his door swiftly behind him. The two no longer had to share a room with Percy gone. Harry slept in the smug older brother's room.

"Harry, Ron, come down here. It's time to go." Mr. Weasley hollered up the stairs.

"As long as I don't have to share a portkey with him!" they shouted angrily in unison, then proceeded to glare at one another that clearly said 'how dare you say that'.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked, clearly exasperated with the teenagers' mood swings.

"Nothing!" they spat, again glaring spitefully at the other for speaking in unison.

"Well, we better hit the air if we want to arrive at Hogwarts before ten." Dumbledore announced as he glanced at his strange watch. It had no numbers, but had planets swirling around the edges.

They latched onto port keys, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Professor McGonagall to the old newspaper and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Professor Dumbledore to the old boot.

"Four, three, two, one." Dumbledore counted.

They all felt as if someone had jerked their navels and were off, speeding over the deserted country side at the speed of light.

The strange party landed in the Great Hall where Dumbledore informed Harry and Ron that their password was Voldemort, as a fresh ploy to get people to use his name and not the You-Know-Who rubbish. Ron and Harry gave in towards their exhaustion and headed up the stairs, though Harry determinedly stayed about forty yards (about forty meters) behind Ron.

When they got to the common room Hermione jumped up and grabbed Ron in a huge hug and even pecked him on the cheek and then continued to hug Harry, though not as thoroughly. Harry went up to bed, but Ron didn't. He stayed with Hermione.

The next morning was Tuesday so Harry awoke early. He had Eye Transfiguration at nine and was up at half past seven so he could get ready and eat breakfast. When he got down to the common room, he found that Ron and Hermione were locked in a tight embrace, but asleep.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing????" he yelled incredulously, startling both so they awoke and blushed crimson.

"Ummm, we kinda decided to errrr, start dating. We got caught up in talking and fell asleep." Hermione stated nervously, she had been afraid of Harry's reaction and of the effect it would have on the inseparable threesome.

"If you were just talking, then why in Merlin's name were you two wrapped together so tightly??" Harry demanded, still angry at Ron for being so ignorant, though he couldn't help smiling wickedly.

"Errrr, we did more than talk." Hermione confessed. "We kissed a good bit as well." she admitted, blushing for the second time in two minutes.

"I don't have time to deal with this. I have to go to breakfast so I'm not late to my lessons." Harry said exasperated with the two of them. Though he noticed that Hermione had matured a great deal. Her normal bushy hair had grown wavy over the summer and her chest had developed a great deal. He also noticed that her style of dress was both more sophisticated but also showed a lot more skin. 'God, she and Ron are perfect for each other,' he thought. Then he remembered that he had to eat before lessons and rushed down to breakfast.

He hurriedly ate and dashed back up to the dormitory to get his things, which surprised him as he noticed that there was a special book written for those learning to control wandless transfiguration, and flew (not literally) to McGonagall's class. He was five minutes early, but as he was the only pupil, they got started right away.

"First, I want it be known Potter, that this is just like my regular classes. You will be assigned homework which you are expected to complete, and you will pay attention in my class. Just as in your first lesson, you will have to take notes first." Minerva said as she waved toward the blackboard and notes appeared.

Harry quickly took them down and his first assignment was to turn a match into a needle. He succeeded after approximately ten attempts, which Professor McGonagall found very impressive. She said that it had taken his mother about ten as well and she mastered the skill as a whole in three months. Professor McGonagall also said that if he continued on the right track, he would have special one-on-one Transfiguration Lessons instead of continuing to use a wand when he clearly had other talents.

They proceeded to changing beetles to buttons and mice to rats by the time the lesson had ended.

"Your assignment is a roll of parchment on the theory of Eye Transfiguration due Friday. I am very pleased with your progress, continue on this track and you'll live up to and beyond what your namesake gives you." she said proudly.

Harry rushed to his dormitory and found a book entitled HEALING WITH THE EYES by Dilys Derwent and hurried off to the Hospital Wing. After taking several pages of notes (the teachers do seem rather fond of them don't they?), Madame Pomfrey took a beetle out of a glass jar and said she had broken its leg but that it was on minute painkillers (She doesn't like ANYTHING suffering, not even insects) and told Harry to attempt to fix it. He managed in twenty times which Madame Pomfrey insisted was very good, for this art was among the more difficult to master. She too assigned a roll of parchment, but on the theory of eye healing.

The lesson ended and Harry made his way slowly to lunch, physically drained from his classes. Hermione greeted him at the front of the Great Hall and helped him to his seat. Upon arrival to their table, she swiftly kissed Ron and sat next to him, secretly hoping Harry would leave soon so the two of them could be alone. Harry saw the mischief in his friend's eyes and ate quickly then left the Great Hall for the library where he worked on his essays.

Harry hurried up to the dormitory and grabbed his Occulmency things, which, again, contained a book that he was not aware he had.

"We are going to start fresh, at the same place we started last time." Snape barked angrily, he had thought he had finally gotten rid of the one-on-one lessons with Harry, instead they'd been increased.

"Yes….Sir" he added quickly as he saw Snape's lip tighten in anger.

"This time we will start with notes." Snape said with a careless wave of his wand to the blackboard.

Harry quickly copied them down, not wanting to make waves with his least favorite teacher. As soon as he'd finished, he let the fact be known and they started practice again. This time, however, Harry cleared his mind, knowing the sooner he mastered the skill, the sooner his extra lessons with Snape would end. After three tries, he succeeded, much to Snape's amazement, but of course the bastard didn't show it or praise Harry in any way, shape or form. They just kept practicing until Harry passed out from the strain. Snape announced that he wanted two rolls of parchment on the theory behind Occlumency due Thursday.

Harry walked back to his dormitory yet again to retrieve his supplies for Dumbledore's class. Dumbledore's class was in his office and he too had Harry copy notes down before they did anything else. Then he got a glass jar which contained a dead fly and told Harry to try to bring it back to life. After several tries, he passed out and came to with the help of _Ennerverate!_ Dumbledore gave him chocolate and assigned two rolls of parchment on the theory of Bringing Back the Dead due Saturday.

Harry walked to the Great Hall and devoured his food hungrily then walked to the library to do Snape's essay because it was due sooner than Dumbledore's. After he finished the essay, he treaded the familiar path to the common room.

When he walked in, he saw Ron and Hermione snogging in one of the big squashy armchairs by the fireplace and nearly passed out again.

A/N thanks to potter4prez, volleypickle16, and Tanydwr for reviewing ch. 5.

You'll find out Harry's reaction in ch. 6. grins evilly.

Bye for now

Oh, and by the way, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. More Surprises

**__**

Chapter 7 More Surprises

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!?" Harry yelled as he saw them. He wasn't aware of it, but he also caused a huge gust of wind that blew out the fire and knocked down many tables and chairs in his fury. He also sparked lightning from his fingertips that ignited a chair.

The couple broke apart immediately, both red as roses and flustered, not to mention extremely disheveled. Hermione swiftly put out the flame and restarted the fire before either of them said anything. "What do you care?" Ron replied angrily. "You never wanted to see my face again, remember?"

"We, err, got involved." Hermione answered honestly.

"That's the understatement of the year." Harry retorted, still utterly shocked by the scene that had greeted him. "I have to finish some homework, would you mind snogging elsewhere?" he continued bitterly.

"We were NOT snogging!" Hermione said.

"Well it sure as Hell looked that way." Harry replied. As he did indeed have homework, he got to work on it as far as possible from the couple. He still had a lot to do. He had to finish his transfiguration essay as well as his healing one. He hadn't even started on his BBtD (Bring Back the Dead) essay yet. He finished his Healing essay and his Transfiguration essay as Harry knew that his transfiguration essay was due Thurs. and assumed that his Healing one was due tomorrow as she had not specified. By then it was ten o clock and he trudged up to the dormitories, all too aware of the next day's lessons. Harry dreamed that night.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he heard himself say as he relived Sirius' death for what must have been the thousandth time. This time, however, it was different. After he sunk out of sight, he reappeared. Sirius jumped out from behind the veil and returned to Harry. He hugged his beloved godfather and woke up.

Harry noticed that it was two am. 'I wonder if that was a sign showing me that I can do it.' he thought excitedly. Harry forced himself back to sleep and woke the next morning for breakfast.

He sat clear on the opposite side of the table with Ginny so as to avoid the couple at all costs. What he did next even surprised himself. He angrily looked towards the couple and without thinking grabbed Ginny and kissed her in retaliation. To his disbelief, he and Ginny both thoroughly enjoyed the kiss and started to snog themselves.

Harry stopped long enough to ask her to go out with him, which she of course said yes, and then to eat his breakfast. He kissed her goodbye and rushed off to Transfiguration.

Upon arrival, Harry handed in his essay early to McGonagall's surprise and delight. Then they proceeded to change a peacock's feather into a peacock, which he managed on his fifth try, and back again. Then changed a rabbit to a guinea pig and back again. Finally they wrapped up after what turned out to be a very successful lesson.

He quickly rushed off to Occlumency, where he failed miserably on his first attempt. He had forgotten to practice last night and was ecstatic at no homework and a girlfriend. He just couldn't concentrate.

"So," Snape sneered, "Your love lives are yet again tangled and I get to watch it all." he finished with an evil grin.

Ignoring Snape's comments, Harry quickly said "I finished my essay, would you like it?"

"Of course, give it here Potter." Snape barked, hiding his surprise at an extra roll of parchment AND early. As Harry readied himself for a second blow of Legilimency, Snape graded Harry's essay.

"You, amazingly enough, received an E on this piece of homework, Potter." Snape said, desperately trying, and failing, to hide his disbelief.

"I-I did?" Harry answered, dazed by the fact that he had received an E from Snape. He had been hoping for an A, but an E? That was definitely terrific.

"Ready Potter? _Legilimens!" _Snape said. Of course, Harry was not ready. He had just received great news and wasn't given time to clear his mind.

"Why wasn't your head cleared?" Snape asked.

"Sorry Sir, I'm ready now." Harry replied. This time he succeeded and held Snape at bay for five minutes before he lifted the spell.

"Your assignment is two rolls of parchment on the uses of Occlumency due Saturday. Now get out of here!" Snape said.

Harry sped out of the room and to the Great Hall quickly. He couldn't wait to see Ginny and tell her about her wonderful day. He swiftly kissed her softly on the lips and sat down to eat. As soon as he was finished, they headed off to the library to "study". Of course, Harry had no business "studying" the inside of Ginny Weasley's mouth. Ron made that be known when he hexed Harry upon seeing him on his sister.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron said quickly and Harry's whole body went stiff as a board.

"What'd ya do that for?" Ginny demanded.

"I will not have you SNOGGING with Harry Potter. He does NOT have any business with MY little sister, not that way at least. You are ONLY 15!" Ron yelled, extremely glad that Madame Pince was on vacation right now.

"I CAN SEE HIM IF I WANT TO! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS RIGHT NOW. GET OVER YOURSELF. I KNOW YOU WANT HARRY BACK. HE DIDN'T WANT HIS NEW POWERS, THEY JUST CAME. IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" Ginny yelled back.

"Ron, leave Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny's 15, she can take care of herself. I think she's right anyway. You are a bit jealous, just relax. Harry wants you back too." Hermione said in a very soothing voice.

"Fine!" Ron spat and stormed out of the library. Hermione chased after him after unbinding Harry, who was glad that Ron was jealous. 'Let him be a jerk for all I care!' he thought. But deep down, he did need Ron's friendship. Harry had lightning spurting from his fingertips again and accidentally lit a shelf of books on fire. Ginny swiftly put it out and kissed him to calm him down before he had to rush off to Eye Healing.

Upon his arrival he handed in his essay. Madame Pomfrey set him to work curing a number of insect illnesses and conditions. He performed them each satisfactory and she said they would move on to animals next lesson. She assigned one roll of parchment on the history of eye healing due Saturday and Harry was dismissed.

From Healing, he found Ginny and the two of them spent his hour talking, and of course, kissing. Harry looked at the time and realized that if he didn't go now, he would be late to his lessons with Dumbledore so he hurriedly said goodbye to Ginny and sped off.

He arrived at Dumbledore's office where his headmaster was waiting for him with a number of dead insects.

"When you successfully give these insects life, we will move on to animals." Dumbledore explained.

After several tries, he got one of them back to life, but then passed out right after. Dumbledore revived him and gave him chocolate, telling Harry that they would continue next time, that he needed dinner and rest.

Harry left for dinner and ate quickly. He and Ginny snuck up to the Room of Requirement to make-out. They were there until midnight, then made their way back to Gryffindor tower where someone was waiting for them.


	8. He's Baaack!

**__**

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews AND the advice. Keep it coming, I want you to be brutally honest, and I won't hold any hard feelings! Can't thank all reviewers here, wait until the end of the chapter! I am thinking about two more fics, would anyone read them? Let me know in your review. If I get at least two people willing to read my stuff, I'll post! More at the end, Paige

Chapter 8 He's Baaack!

"Harry!!!!" yelled an excited voice. As the couple approached, they realized that the person in front of the Fat Lady was the belated Sirius Black.

"How????" Harry asked weakly, still trying to get over the shock, reunions would come later. "I mean, you're dead, but you're not even a ghost."

"You, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed his godson in a bear hug. For this Sirius Black was one restored to the health and vitality as the man in the Potter's wedding. "Somehow, on your birthday you created some kind of portal in your mirror, when you wanted me so badly, it happened." Sirius answered, finally letting go of the person he loved more than anyone in the world.

"I-I don't believe it!!" Harry exclaimed, at last grasping the concept. Upon his sudden revelation at exactly who was standing in front of him, he gave a strangled yell for joy as he toppled over Sirius once again.

"Ah-hem." Ginny cleared her throat, sounding amazingly like Prof. Umbridge, who, thank Merlin, was in St. Mungo's and NOT Hogwarts.

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed that his girlfriend had broken up the reunion.

"Well you seem to have forgotten I exist and I wanted to remind you, seeing as you are dating me and all." Ginny said coolly, though her eyes sparkled with malicious laughter and a smile was playing at her lips. Ginny Weasley had NEVER been a good liar, and she wasn't going to start now.

Harry turned back to Sirius after quickly kissing her soft lips, blushing furiously as his guardian watched, amused that the two of them had finally hooked up. "Does anyone else know that you're back?" he asked as a desperate attempt to draw attention away from his love life. He failed miserably.

"Uh-uh" Sirius mocked a sing-song voice. "Not until I know what's going on between you and Ginny, as I am your godfather and I am responsible for your well being." he finished, trying to install responsibility in his voice, he too failing.

"Well, we err, discovered our feelings for each other and we kinda went overboard. We think we're really in love. We have kissed a fair few times and we talk a lot. I can tell her anything. We have been in the Room of Requirement since dinner." Harry answered sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT???!!!" Sirius asked, outraged. He, having co written the Marauder's Map, knew exactly what the Room of Requirement was. He also had a shrewd idea as to what two hormonally-challenged teenagers could use it for.

"I swear, all that was in there was two chairs, a fireplace, marshmallows, and dim lighting. We used it to talk about----stuff." Harry finished lamely as Sirius pulled out a vial that looked suspiciously like Veritaserum.

"I trust you Harry, what I don't trust is a 16 year old's hormones. I'm going to have to get you to drink this and you'll have to answer my questions." Sirius said sternly as he opened the vial.

"Okay, I understand. Just, could you not use it all. I want to know of Ron and Hermione's feelings toward each other. I caught them snogging a few times since I got to school." Harry relinquished to defeat. He let Sirius pour three drops of the potion into his mouth and Harry obediently swallowed it. Little did he know the whole story behind Sirius Black. The alleged Black knocked Ginny out cold and began questioning Harry, not mentioning his love life at all. For Sirius Black was actually Lucius Malfoy under the influence of Polyjuice Potion.

A/N I know, I know, super short. Don't worry, ch. 9 will be up VERY VERY SOON! I promise.

On to reviewers:

Tanydwr: thanks for the reviews. Now would you please update your own fic, Curses, Prophecies,

And Elemental Guardians!!! I have recognized you on the site!

Kigomae: I'm glad you like my story. Since you liked it, I advise you to go read Tanydwr's story,

It's a heck of a lot better than mine!!

VolleyPickle16: I love that you love my story!

Potter4Prez: Thanks for the brutal advice, I needed that! Do I need anymore advice? Let me

Know!

Misty43: Thanks for reading my fic all in one shot! You'll like Hermione in the next few chaps.

More her characterJ

Stinky101: sorry about spelling your name wrong. When are you going to post your fic???

Thanks for the reviews, be honest!

Mugglenet27: thanks for reading it! Your stories are fantastic as well. Write more soon!!


	9. The Weasleys' and Hermione

**__**

A/N Hey guys, first off, to all of you who are on my case about the characters' love lives, keep in mind that I go by the saying "Logic and reason go out the window when love gets involved." in my stories. Second, you'll find out what attracted Ginny and Harry together in the first place in a future chapter, it wasn't JUST jealousy that brought them together in the library. Anything else, REVIEW! By the way, I am still PATIENTLY awaiting at least one more person who is willing to read my stuff to tell me that. By the way, patience is a virtue Potter4Prez. I appreciate your comments on the description and I am trying to work on it. Everything else will be revealed in due time. They are secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. DON'T SUE! Pretty please????? I do, however, own the plot.

**__**

Chapter 9 The Weasleys' and Hermione

The Weasleys and Hermione's Time at Hog warts Flashback to what happened, to them in chapter 8

As the Weasleys and Hermione awake, they drift down to the common room one by one. The five children had slept late as usual and hung around the common room before THEIR special classes. Harry knew nothing about these classes, but Ginny had been dying to tell him a while. Ever since the Incident over the summer, Ginny had felt very close to Harry. They had even snuck off to Daigon Alley very soon after the Incident.

Their classes all had to do with different fields, but all five children shared Occlumency and Legilimency. They all started classes at one and went to five. Ginny had Advanced Transfiguration, something she excelled at, and a special Broom Class, as she was planning on playing Chaser for Chudley Cannons along with her brother. Ron had Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and shared the Broom Class with Ginny, for he wanted to be a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons.

Fred and George took Advanced Charms and Advanced Herbology. They wanted to be very certain that they poisoned no one who shopped at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. They avoided potions like the plague, though it would probably help tremendously. Hermione took Advanced Everything and, yet again, had possession of a Time Turner. McGonagall, knowing the kids, figured it would come in handy one of these days and had kept it.

The five of them ambled down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. As they finished up, Ron pecked Hermione on the cheek and left with Ginny, who was thinking about Harry.

'I wonder what class he's in?' she thought sadly, wishing she didn't have to keep so many secrets from him. For some reason, Dumbledore had sworn them all to secrecy about their classes. 'Though, it might have something to do with the fact that Harry hadn't fully succeeded in Occlumency, for the information could be leaked to Voldemort.' Ginny contemplated, for she had finally decided to call the evil wizard by his name. 'Dumbledore was right, fear of a name only increased fear of the thing itself.'

"Earth to Ginny." Ron called loudly, interrupting her train of thought. Madame Hooch was looking down at Ginny looking reproachful.

"If you aren't going to put any effort into these sessions, then you can leave." she said sternly. Madame Hooch had had an interesting beginning of the summer as well. Unfortunately, interesting in this text means terrible.

She had been married, contrary to popular belief and her husband, Theodore Hooch, had betrayed her trust by having an affair with Trelawney. Hooch divorced her good-for-nothing husband, which is surprisingly a much faster process in the wizarding world. The Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, (A/N is that correct??) in this case Dumbledore, comes to the house and assesses the property before dividing it completely equally between the two parties and giving the person moving out an apartment for limited time. Ginny could see the hatred in her coach's eyes.

"Well, now that you two are finally ready, we may begin. First off, you two fly two laps around the field. And Ginny, congratulations on your acquisition of a Cleansweep 7. Now go!"

The kids flew twice around the field quickly, racing each other all the while. When they touched down, Hooch set them to work with Ginny aiming quaffles at Ron, who was superb when given the opportunity. Their session ended and the siblings trudged back up to the castle, hot and sweaty.

From there, the kids all went to Occlumency with Snape and Legilimency with Dumbledore. Occlumency was terrible and Snape had that evil glint in his eyes again, yelling every other sentence. Legilimency was awesome but exceedingly difficult. None of them had managed to control the mind of a rodent by the end of the lesson. After that they headed back up to the common room.

Ginny left for the Great Hall and she and Harry ate together, alone. "Harry, you wanna go to the Room of Requirement this evening?" she asked eagerly.

"GINNY!" Harry replied, shocked at the vulgarity of that statement.

"Harry, how could you think that I thought that way? I just want a couple chairs, a fireplace, and a private place to talk. NOTHING MORE!!" Ginny retorted disbelievingly.

"If you're positive that that's all, ok, otherwise, Ron is mad enough at me already." Harry said with a smirk, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Harry James Potter! It sounds like you're the one with the ambitions, not me!" Ginny said, angrily, though, yet again, malicious laughter was sparkling in her eyes."

"Oh, are you sure?" Harry asked mischievously, he too recognizing the glint in his girlfriend's eyes. He proceeded to tickle her flirtatiously. They hurried out of the hall and to the Room of Requirement (A/N-hereafter known as RoR). When they entered, their was a large chintz armchair, a fireplace gilded with gold, and a large bag of marshmallows with toasting forks.

"Perfect." Ginny breathed.

"I thought you said armchairs, not armchair." Harry teased. The two of them snuggled together in the chair where Ginny rested her beautiful red locks on his chest. He kissed her softly, then opened the marshmallow bag. The two of them spent hours talking, mostly about the Incident.

The two of them realized it was midnight and returned to the common room.

Ron and Hermione after lessons that same day.

"Hermione, do you wanna go to dinner now?" Ron asked.

"God, what is it with men and dinner??!!" Hermione asked annoyed, though she had to fight to keep a grin off her face, she loved the way Ron's eyes lit up when he talked to her. He looked adorable in his knee-long crimson shorts and no shirt. She also noticed that he was flexing his muscles just for her. She lost her battle and started to giggle uncontrollably.

The two of them headed down to dinner where they ate in secluded corner. Soon after they sat down, they were rudely interrupted by the Weasley twins.

"What are you doing to our brother?" Fred demanded, though his eyes sparkled maliciously.

"I think she's been snogging with him." George added, though his eyes were identical to his twin's.

"Fred, George! Buzz off." Ron snapped, annoyed that his brothers were overshadowing him yet again.

As the couple finished dinner, they returned to the common room. They snuggled in an armchair and waited for Harry. They did indeed snog that night, then fell asleep together in the chair.

Fred and George walked in. "Bloody Hell!" Fred yelled. It was eleven o clock. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" he continued as the sleeping couple awoke with a start.

"We errrr, fell asleep I guess." Hermione answered uncomfortably. They got into separate armchairs so the twins would be satisfied. They talked for a while and finally went up to bed at 11:55. They fell asleep immediately and didn't hear the commotion that happened outside the common room five minutes later.


	10. Veritaserum and the Incident

**__**

Chapter 10 The Veritaserum and the Incident

Harry was put into a stupor via the Veritaserum, his eyes glazed over, just as Lucius had been planning. He soon proceeded to ask the sixteen year old questions when he was sure Harry was good and drugged.

"Harry, why are you at Hogwarts early?" Lucius asked with a sneer, knowing he would finally obtain the information he so desired. For with Veritaserum, you don't remember anything you reveal under its influence. The red glow of evil that he had worked so hard to keep out of his eyes was now back, full force.

"Dumbledore wants me to learn certain things to defend myself against Lord Voldemort. I also have a new power he wants me to harness." Harry answered monotonously. Then, all of a sudden Dumbledore himself turned a corner with Fawkes and saw "Sirius" but the polyjuice potion was wearing out and "Sirius'" hair was white-blond at the roots so Albus quickly figured it out.

"_Obliviate!" _Dumbledore shouted at Lucius, sending a memory charm so strong that if anyone broke it, he would be utterly useless. He then stuffed Lucius into an empty classroom and locked it with at least a dozen incantations as to assure that he would not escape.

Dumbledore quickly strode over to Harry and the two of them went to his office so Harry could answer no more questions under the influence of such a powerful drug, except his of course. Yet his were harmless.

"Harry, what happened to make you and Ginny Weasley so close?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but……" Harry answered.

Flashback to June fourth

Harry received an owl from Ginny Weasley. It read:

__

Dear Harry,

When we were in the Dept. of Mysteries, I hurt my ankle, as you well know. But it wasn't any ordinary accident. It was a death eater. When he grabbed my ankle, another one performed some kind of curse on it. There is a small, black scar where the curse hit. It is shaped like a Dark Mark and I can feel whenever Voldemort wants his Deatheaters. Yes, I do call him by his name now. It burns white-hot like your scar. Anyway, I figured you would understand this and I was wondering if you could meet me at the Burrow tomorrow. Everyone else is going to Diagon Alley on a day trip but I told them I didn't feel like going. Hope to see you tomorrow,

Love Ginny Weasley

Harry quickly wrote Ginny a reply.

_Dear Ginny,_

Of course I'll meet you. I have the invisibility cloak and the Firebolt. I'll come around noon. The Dursleys are so afraid of what I can do, they won't come near me. Especially after the Dementor incident. See you tomorrow,

Harry Potter

Harry rapidly got his invisibility cloak and broom out so he would be ready to fly out at eight the next morning. Even on his Firebolt, it would be a long journey.

The next morning he informed the Dursleys' about where he was going and took off after a bit of grapefruit (Dudley was still on his failing diet). Harry flew rapidly and arrived five minutes before he was scheduled. Ginny welcomed him warmly, her red hair glinting in the sunlight and her newly-acquired womanly curves accented perfectly by the strapless baby blue halter top and black miniskirt. She ran up and hugged him in a bear-like fashion.

Harry, feeling slightly awkward by the friendliness of his best friend's little sister, just muttered hi while going slightly red in the face.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here!" Ginny gushed. "I couldn't talk to anyone else because you are the only one that would understand. I didn't want to bother Dumbledore or worry mum and dad has more than enough on his plate to have to deal with a scar." she said hastily.

Ginny proceeded to sit down and show Harry her ankle. It was indeed a death mark identical to the ones on the arms of so many. At that moment, it turned red for a split second and Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head, as if someone had performed the Cruciatus Curse on her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. A second later she recovered.

"Now I am. That was what I was talking about. Voldemort just called a meeting." Ginny said weakly as Harry embraced her in a strong hug, at that moment noticing that she smelled of vanilla and lavender. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. It was at that second in time that they realized that they were soul mates.

Just then, Harry gave into the unresistable urge to kiss her. It was gentle and short-lived. They started talking about everything, from the day Harry found out he was a wizard to the events of the summer before Harry engulfed the fifteen year old in a long, passionate kiss. Harry realized that it was six o clock and Ginny shrieked that the rest of her family would be there any moment.

"I'll write when I get home." Harry promised. "I'll write to you everyday that we're apart." he concluded. "I love you."

"I hope to see you very soon. I love you too." Ginny whispered immediately prior to Harry giving her a gentle yet passionate goodbye kiss.

End Flashback

"I kissed her before flying back home and we wrote everyday." Harry concluded.

"I had no idea that she was attacked." Dumbledore remarked, awed right before Harry came out of his stupor.

"W-why am I here?" Harry asked, confused. "The last thing I remember is Sirius, where is he?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Your godfather was never here. That was Lucius under the influence of Polyjuice potion, which means that Sirius must be alive, for how else would he have obtained any part of Sirius." Dumbledore answered. "Lucius is currently locked in an empty classroom where I will soon go to have a little chat with him." he continued with a steely glint in his eye. He chose his disguise very well. "Everyone in this castle was informed at the end of the school year of Sirius' true identity so they could sympathize with you more if you needed it. I was also wondering whether or not your mother's gifts would surface in you."

"S-so Sirius is alive?" Harry asked. "Where is he?" he continued.

"We don't know. That is why Lucius is still in this castle wandless." Dumbledore answered. "You must of brought him back to life, which means that you CAN do it if you want it badly enough."

Harry just stared at the elderly professor awestruck. After his abysmal performance trying to bring a beetle, he had started to doubt whether he could revive anything.

"Now, unless I'm much mistaken, it is past one o clock in the morning and you have lessons tomorrow." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence jovially.

"Yes sir." Harry said, suddenly very tired from the night's events. He trudged down the stairs and headed back up to his dormitory. As he got to his room, he fell into bed without changing.

The next morning his lessons were again very productive. Even Bring Back the Dead lessons. He now knew he could do it and with the confidence boost, he successfully brought several small mammals back to life. He kept a rabbit so he could give it to Ginny as she didn't have a pet. He was planning on getting her a snowy owl for her birthday in September because she loved Hedwig so much.

That evening, they returned to the Room of Requirement to talk. Unfortunately there was already a couple there.

"What in the Hell are you two doing here?!?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Ron answered coldly.

"There is room enough for two couples." Hermione asked, a blush rising rapidly on her fair skin.

"There is no way that I'm staying here if HE is." Harry said, turning on his heal and heading back to the common room. Ginny followed him and they talked in front of the fire instead. They kissed each other goodnight and went to bed about 11.

A/N Something will happen in ch. 11 to bring Harry and Ron's friendship back, don't worry. But I need reviews. Also, is anyone besides Volleypickle16 interested in my other HP fics??? I don't know if I should post them. Please tell me your thinking in your reviews!!!

PS- Potter4Prez, PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Interview and the Rest of Summer Vac...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I still need more though J . By the way, I have another story up, The Marauders Minus One, please check it out and tell me what you think. Oh, and in case I didn't tell you, REVIEW my chapter. Thank you. Angelic halo appears.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing copyrighted by JK because I'm NOT JK, I'm not even British! The plot, however, does belong to me so ASK FIRST! Thank you.

**__**

Chapter Eleven, The Interview

Harry sat up the minute he flopped into bed. He rummaged for his invisibility cloak, quickly found it and hurried down to the empty classroom near the common room entrance, it hadn't been used since the 1940s because of the close proximity to the Gryffidor House Common Room.

He slipped inside right behind Dumbledore to witness the chat that was about to ensue. Harry Potter could not just lie there when there was spying to do, especially on important matters such as this.

Dumbledore poured Veritaserum down Lucius' throat before awakening him with _Ennerverate!_

"Lucius, why did you come to the castle tonight?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"I knew the boy was here, my master sensed it. The Dark Lord needs my assistance to get the boy, Harry Potter is crucial to his plan." Lucius answered monotonously.

"How did you get the part of Sirius Black if he is dead?" Dumbledore questioned.

"The boy brought him back to life. Through the mirror, according to Black. Narcissa sensed

Black's presence as they are related and we knocked him unconscious. After he awakened, we forced Veritaserum into his mouth and told him to tell us all he knew about the boy. Then, we knocked him out again and I discovered the secrecy Polyjuice Potion could unveil. " Lucius answered, slightly smiling at his brilliance.

"Where is Black now?" Dumbledore continued.

"He is in our secret chamber, under the drawing room floor." Malfoy replied, now positively smirking at his intelligence.

"That is all for now, tonight you will be given Dreamless Sleep potion along with the Draught of Living Death to keep you here until morning, then I shall question you further." Dumbledore said wearily, his age showing worse than ever as he rubbed his eyes and massaged his old neck. "Goodnight Harry," he continued and chuckled at the immense shock that was written all over his face until comprehension dawned on him and Harry remembered that Dumbledore could see through the cloaks.

"Goodnight Professor." he answered sheepishly and grinned. He turned on his heel and quickly sprinted to bed, where of course, he couldn't sleep because of the night's excitement.

Harry found himself laying awake in his four poster and just mulling things out. He couldn't believe the conversation he had just overheard. His godfather, Sirius Black, was alive under the Malfoys' drawing room. He at last drifted to sleep but tossed and turned all night. He woke up feeling as if he had not slept at all.

Room of Requirement, Ron and Hermione that same night.

"Ron, we need to go slower if this relationship is going to work out." Hermione said suddenly, breaking off mid-kiss. She was tired of the fruitless relationship and wanted something worth her while. They had been at it for hours and she wanted to have an intelligent conversation, not continue to examine Ron's tonsils.

"I agree. I do enjoy the more physical aspects though," Ron replied with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't want to have any more physical contact until we work out where this relationship is headed." Hermione blurted out to a very shocked Ron.

"Bu-But" he sputtered, not knowing how long this "talk" would last.

"If this is how you're going to act, I'm leaving. I do NOT want a fruitless relationship filled with nothing but physical attraction." Hermione said determinedly yet very sternly as well.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Ron shouted and stormed out where he found Harry lying in his bed wide awake.

"Hey" Harry said as a very upset Ron stormed in.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, obviously very pissed about something.

"You're upset, what's up?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned as the night's events had pulled his priorities into a brand new perspective.

Ron hurriedly explained what went on in the RoR and asked Harry what was wrong with him, as Ron could tell, his (former?) best friend was exceedingly upset about something. Harry gave a quick summary and the two reunited at the prospect of seeing Sirius again.

Rest of summer

The rest of the summer passed quickly and uneventfully unless you count yet more questioning of Lucius and plans to rescue Sirius. (A/N- You really didn't think I'd let you in on those plans now would you???)

Harry managed to successfully heal arm gashes on humans, transfigure himself with his eyes, easily perform both Occlumency and Legilimency (which he started once he had managed Occlumency) bring infants back to life, and (on his own) restore a friendship with both Ron and Hermione while restarting their relationship with one another.

A/N- so sorry it's short, I'll update ASAP. I promise. I needed to get the rest of the summer holidays taken care of for plot reasons. Sirius won't be rescued for a few chaps, sorry. Got other things to do, but HE WILL BE RESCUED! I promise, just not promising when, LOL! Please review, Whoever posts the 35, 40, 45, 50, and so on, will get special recognition from now on, that goes for my other story as well. That one will go 1, 5 10.15, 20, 25, ect….

Oh yeah, REVIEW!!!! Please?


	12. The Sorting

A/N: HUGE THANK YOU TO SISSY for being the 35TH REVIEWER!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far. Read my other story PLEASE!! I only have one review so far. L It is called The Marauders Minus One. It is Lily and James first year- Harry's fifth without Peter Pettigrew. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

Chapter 12, The Sorting

The kids had no lessons that Monday because the rest of the students would be arriving that night. They played chess and exploding snap a lot though. Professor McGonagall came in about six and gave them each schedules for their summer courses, Ginny had finally spilled the beans to Harry about the Weasleys' lessons. They had to continue all of their lessons except Occlumency and Legilimency, which all of the kids passed with flying colors.

Fred and George got a portkey to their new house that they shared in Hogsmeade. Then at seven, the two remaining couples headed down to the Great Hall five minutes before everybody else. As they started filing in, Neville came bounding over.

"Harry, guess what? I brewed several potions over the summer because Gran was ill and I didn't screw up once!" Neville shouted excitedly. "On the train I managed to put Malfoy in the full body bind as well! It's this new wand, like Ollivander said, it's the wand that chooses the wizard and I'm loads better with this one!" he continued ecstatically.

"That's great Neville." Harry said enthusiastically while noticing the drastic change in Neville Longbottom's features. He no longer was pudgy, but very muscular and his thin, lank hair had thickened and grown wavy over the summer. He had, in fact, grown quite handsome. He also had a terrific tan. (A/N-Harry IS NOT gay, I am merely commenting on the fact that Neville is no longer invisible to the opposite sex.)

Next Harry saw the one person he hated above all others at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. This Malfoy was different however. This Malfoy's hair was no longer immaculate, no longer combed to perfection. This Malfoy's eyes didn't dance with the cold, dark hatred that the old Malfoy had. Of course, this Malfoy had had to stay with his father in Azkaban until they escaped because his mother couldn't be bothered. This Malfoy was one that had spent a month and a half in the dreaded Azkaban Prison.

Harry just sat there staring at his archenemy. He couldn't believe how different Malfoy could be.

"What're you staring at, Potter?" Malfoy demanded, his trademark sneer returning full force.

"Shut it Malfoy. You're not looking too good today, what's wrong, you have too much contact with a 'mudblood'" Harry retorted angrily.

Just then a line of petrified-looking first years walked into the Great Hall, every one of them staring apprehensively at the rest of the student body. At that moment, Harry let out a very audible gasp, for at the end of the line was a kid that lived in his neighborhood, Mark Evans.

Then McGonagall placed the old frayed and tattered Sorting Hat of the three legged stool and the hat burst into song.

__

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renoun,

Whose names are still well known,

Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin from fen,

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan,

To educate young sorcerers,

Thus Hogwarts School began,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why I was there and so can tell

The whole sad sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those

Whose intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them all the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pureblood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And thought the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they were once meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score,

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the Sorting now begin.

(A/N: I couldn't think of a song so I mixed and matched the songs from books 4 and 5. Hope you liked it.)

The hat fell silent and an awed silence fell upon the hall. The hat had now given advice two years running, what was going on? But, as always, everyone broke into applause after about 15 seconds of stunned silence. Then Professor McGonagall started reading names off her scroll.

"Abbot, Henry." McGonagall barked as a small blond boy sprinted up to the stool and jammed the hat on his head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after 30 seconds of deliberation. Harry and his friends burst into applause along with Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, though she looked slightly hurt that her brother got into Gryffindor.

"Brawley, Ariel." McGonagall shouted as the applause subsided. An Irish girl with amazing dark auburn hair nervously walked to the stool. She placed the hat on her head and waited for an entire minute before----

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs clapped madly.

"Evans, Mark" McGonagall yelled. A small child, couldn't be more than four and a half feet tall, with vibrant auburn hair rushed up extremely nervously. He, having come from a muggle family, had the same fears that Harry had had in his first year. Everyone held their breath as the hat took a minute and a half to decide for the small boy.

Finally, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire table burst into a roaring applause for the small boy, who Harry beckoned over. The small boy, relieved that someone like him lived in his neighborhood, darted towards Harry.

"Hi Harry, I didn't know you went here, I thought you went to St. Brutus'." Mark said nervously.

"That is what my aunt and uncle want people to think, they hate magic." Harry answered kindly before introducing his friends to the frightened child. Finally they looked back up at the sorting.

"Malfoy, Rose" McGonagall shouted. (a/n I know, I know Malfoy's an only child, but I need this kid)

Rose was a tall child with bleach blond hair like her Dracos' but her eyes danced with a very different light, hers was warm and ecstatic, not cold and dark. She had definitely avoided Azkaban somehow because her eyes were alive with laughter. She jammed the large hat onto her head and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally….

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to everyone's amazement and disbelief. Everyone had assumed that the girl would be instantly put into Slytherin with her evil brother, though her brother didn't look so evil today, just very sad.

"Paller, Hilary"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Reitz, Paige"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Saren, Cortni"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tenry, Glen"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Vander, Emily"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Walen, Carrie.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zancer, Alison"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting ended with a resounding applause through the hall before Dumbledore rose to make his speech. Then all conversation came to a screeching halt.


	13. The Plans

Chapter 13, The Plans A/N: Moi,Lolita-you were exceedingly rude, I'd appreciate that next time you elaborate more on what exactly is "shitty" about my story. I'd also like to know why you read the first five chapters before deciding that said material was bad. Please refrain from cursing out my work in the future. On with the story.  
  
Dumbledore started his speech with the usual.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'd like to remind first years and a few older students as well that the Forest is forbidden, hence it's name." his eyes twinkling as his glance fell upon the famous trio. "Another announcement concerns Harry Potter. He has started a group called the DA. This offers defense beyond what we teach if you are interested, please contact him. He will tell you if he wants you to join and explain everything. The DA membership is up to him, if he believes you trustworthy, he will offer you a spot." he finished.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat down and suddenly the customary feast appeared. Everyone ate heartily until they were full to burst and but before prefects could lead their houses to the dormitories, Dumbledore got up again. "Before you go, I'd like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley to meet me in my office." he announced.  
  
The four kids exchanged glances. They hoped that no more tragedy had struck their already depressed lives, especially Harry's. Unfortunately, the graveness in Dumbledore's voice had led them to assume the worst scenarios possible.  
  
The four quickly left the Hall to meet their headmaster leaving Colin Creevey, the fifth year Gryffindor prefect and Brandy Calbury (his girlfriend) in charge. They came to the gargoyle where Albus was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello future members." he greeted before saying the password (Acid Pops) and gesturing that they follow his swift progress up the winding staircase.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with some persuading from Remus, have decided that the four of you are all old enough and have witnessed enough to become members of the order." he told the kids heavily.  
  
"You will be officially initiated next weekend." he added, smiling. He couldn't supress the grin as he looked at the kids stunned faces.  
  
"Of course, that wasn't all I asked you up here for. You have your first recon mission with the Order as well. I want you all to help me rescue Sirius." he said heavily, not sure how they would take the bombshell that had just been dropped on the unsuspecting children.  
  
"You found out where he is!!!???" Harry commented excitedly.  
  
"We get to do something useful?" Ginny blurted out.  
  
"Sirius is alive?!" Ron added to the mayhem.  
  
"Really?" was all Hermione could manage.  
  
"Yes, he is hidden in Malfoy Manor under the drawing room floor. Yes, you are doing something VERY useful. Yes, Sirius is alive. Yes, I am being truthful." Dumbledore answered their questions.  
  
"Now, what we have to do is, tomorrow morning, at seven am, you come to my office and we will take a portkey directly into the secret passage. We will bring Fawkes so Sirius can be healed if he is in any way injured. Then, we take the same portkey back, plus one. You all, will of course be excused from lessons tomorrow. j  
  
"Harry, you will be taking Potions, I convinced Professor Snape to take you because you will need that class. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harry answered, taken aback at the sudden sterness of his headmaster's voice.  
  
"Hermione and Ron are taking that class with you as well." he continued.  
  
"Now, I suggest you all get to bed, we're going to be very busy tomorrow." he said and the four trudged off to the Gryffindor dormitories, suddenly exhausted.  
  
A/N-Sorry it's short, the next chap. will be longer, the stealth mission. By the way, read my other story!!! Chap two will be posted by tonight! Ch 14 for this one will be posted either today or tomorrow. Bye, Paige 


	14. Stealth Action

A/N: Thanks to my new 40 reviewer, I deleted my last! Sissy again! Chapter 14, Stealth Mission  
  
The next morning Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were up at five thirty. The four dressed quickly in muggle clothes as they were easier to move about in than their robes. They rushed down to breakfast but were so nervous and excited that they could hardly eat. By six thirty they had all managed to eat and keep down a slice of toast a piece. Hermione checked her watch and, upon noticing the time, suggested that they get moving.  
  
The foursome dashed out of the Hall and arrived outside Dumbledore's office. They knocked and immediately gained entry.  
  
"I thought you lot might be early." Dumbledore remarked. "There has been a slight change of plans. We're going to take Fawkes instead. He can disappear and reappear at will and he can achieve this with up to five thousand pounds weighing him down. We should be no problem. He disappears by bursting into flame, but, like floo powder, the flames won't hurt you. We all must grasp hold of each other's hands and I will hold Fawkes' tail. When I give the word, we'll take off." he hastily explained, preferring to get this done as quickly as possible.  
  
The unusual party joined hands, the kids still looking very confused, and they disappeared in a puff of flames and smoke. They landed quite heavily in the Malfoys' secret chamber. Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only ones there. Next to an unconscious Sirius Black was a very conscious Lucius Malfoy. He had his wand raised and looked ready to kill, his eyes had a spooky red tint and his smile was way too much like Snape's when he took two hundred points from Gryffindor, but much, much worse.  
  
"Hello Potter, Dumbledore, Mudblood, and Weasleys." he said sneering at the sight of the party's stunned faces. Except Dumbledore's of course, he had been expecting this. Albus already had his wand at the ready and standing in a dueler's stance.  
  
"Hello Lucius." he responded coldly, no twinkling in his eyes right now. "Wands out." he instructed his students. They obediently unsheathed their wands from their jeans pockets and stood at the ready. Being kids, they naturally didn't wait for further insruction. They all shouted spells simultaneously.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted without pausing to think.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Stupefy!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione said.  
  
The effects were catastrophic. Lucius was thrown backward and landed stiff as a board, wandless, and dazed looking.  
  
"You all shouldn't have done that." Dumbledore reprimanded, unfortunately he couldn't hold back his smile.  
  
"We'd better wake my godfather up." Harry remarked.  
  
Dumbledore swiftly strode over to the stunned body and woke him with Ennerverate! Sirius stirred slowly and once he realized where he was, he panicked. He had assumed Lucius was going to torture him more. Then he saw Dumbledore and calmed down immensely.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he gasped. "Lucius, he abducted me. I-Harry brought me back to life somehow on his birthday. I woke up outside the Ministry Building and Lucius caught sight of me. He knocked me out and brought me here. He questions me daily and twice a day I go through the Cruciatus Curse. He told me that he'd force me to kill myself when he was done with me." Sirius mumbled quickly, plainly scared out of his mind.  
  
"It's okay Sirius, we've come to take you to Hogwarts." Harry spoke up.  
  
"H-Harry? Is it really you? I thought I'd never see you again. Thank you for rescuing me from the inevitable. But how?" he added weakly, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Later, for now we have to get you out of here." Hermione chimed in.  
  
For the first time Sirius looked around and noticed the Weasleys and Hermione. He smiled weakly and he gingerly got to his feet. He had clearly been tortured intensely due to the way he clutched his back and winced as he walked.  
  
The five rescuers reformed their line with Fawkes and Harry beckoned Sirius to hold his hand. Soon they were off and landed back in Dumbledore's office swiftly.  
  
"So how did you do it? How am I alive?" Sirius asked, dreadfully curious.  
  
"I have powers, in my eyes that my mum and dad had. I can heal, transfigure, bring back the dead, and change the weather to match my mood." Harry explained. "I found out this summer when I told Dumbledore about my gift. He recognized it immediately and had me come to Hogwarts early so I could harness my gifts." he finished.  
  
Then all six of them collapsed into chairs and fell asleep. They napped for about an hour when Harry woke up from a dream. "Oh yeah, I also have visions." Harry added to Sirius.  
  
Harry's Dream  
  
Harry was suddenly at the Riddles' again. He looked around and discovered that it was a Death Eaters meeting. Voldemort was explaining about a surprise attack. He was planning on attacking Hogwarts on Halloween. He planned to attack the Ministry on November seventh. Then Voldemort put one of his DEs through a Cruciatus Curse and Harry felt it. He woke up screaming.  
  
Harry's Dream's Over  
  
Harry abruptly woke up and warned Dumbledore. Then he called an urgent DA meeting with his galleon. Dumbledore called an urgent OotP meeting at the same time. Dumbledore had decided to use Harry's method with bronze knuts. The two groups both met in the Room of Requirement five minutes later.  
  
Harry explained his dream and then let Dumbledore take over.  
  
"I have decided to let all DA members also join OotP providing Harry says you are skilled enough and emotionally capable enough to join. He knows you better than I and you must listen to him." Dumbledore announced to the DA. Then he addressed the OotP.  
  
"Many kids will be joining. It is best to have people from all walks of life, even childhood, in our ranks. Some of you may object, but trust me. I know Harry, Ron, and Hermione will make wise decisions. Now, all OotP members to my office, all DA members stay here. Harry will work with you."  
  
"Okay, today we will work on the full body bind and some muggle skills." Harry announced. He demonstrated the spell then proceeded to walk around with Hermione and Ron correcting the members. After half an hour, everyone had Petrificus Totalus down pat and Harry showed them some martial arts moves so they could dodge curses.  
  
This took much longer as they weren't used to the physical activity, at least witch/wizard borns weren't. They spent an hour on this and then Harry called everyone to a halt.  
  
"Now I will announce who will join the Order. First, the Order is a secret organization that is designed to fight Voldemort. Anyone who isn't interested, Hermione will put a memory charm on you and you may leave.  
  
A/N- you'll find out about initiation next chappie! 


End file.
